Destino o casualidad
by LittlePirate470
Summary: Caroline Jones ve a un hombre en sueños que la llama Emma Swan mientras que el oficial Rogers está obsesionado con la ilustración que aparece en un libro de cuentos, ¿se unirán sus caminos? One-shot inspirado en una canción. (Puede que si tiene buena acogida, alargue la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Destino o casualidad**

La calle se extendía sin fin delante de ella. La mujer pisó sin rumbo fijo las sombras que proyectaban las farolas sobre la acera. Su cita de esa noche había sido un absoluto fracaso al igual que todas las anteriores. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había levantado de una mesa de restaurante en los últimos meses, sin dar explicaciones y dejando a su acompañante completamente confuso. Suspiró. Al principio siempre parecía que aquella vez iba a ser la definitiva pero a la hora de la verdad algo fallaba. En algunas ocasiones los ojos del hombre que tenía delante no poseían el brillo que ella esperaba y en otras el tono de su voz le incomodaba. Los motivos por lo que decidía marcharse solían variar, aunque todos estaban relacionados el hecho de que los hombres con los que intentaba iniciar una relación no cumplían las condiciones que estaba buscando. ¿Qué esperaba hallar exactamente? No estaba segura. Tenía una voz varonil grabada en su memoria que, a pesar de no saber dónde o cuándo la había escuchado, no conseguía olvidar; una mirada que al cerrar los ojos todavía conseguía penetrarle hasta lo más profundo del alma y una sonrisa que se filtraba cada noche en sus sueños.

Cuando despertó del coma, en el que aquel accidente de tráfico la había postrado durante meses, no lograba recordar su propio nombre. La gente que la rodeaba se dirigía a ella llamándola Caroline pero lo odiaba. La sombra que aparecía en sus sueños, y la cual fue su única compañía durante el tiempo que permaneció inconsciente, solía denominarla Emma en bastantes ocasiones, y Swan en muchas otras. Por ese motivo, había obligado a todos sus conocidos a que la llamaran Emma Swan. Podía percibir la lástima que sentían por ella cuando la miraban. En la ciudad se murmuraba que el accidente le había trastocado el cerebro para siempre y que jamás volvería a ser la que era: Caroline Jones, una periodista que había alcanzado la máxima nota en sus exámenes de la universidad y había iniciado una prometedora carrera, la cual se frustró tras el terrible choque que sufrió la furgoneta de la empresa una tarde de lluvia.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y continúo su camino hacia ninguna parte mientras observaba los escaparates de las tiendas que ya comenzaban a cerrar. Consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que pronto serían las diez de la noche. Por suerte al día siguiente era sábado por lo que no tendría que madrugar para asistir a sus odiosas consultas con el psicólogo, las cuales siempre comenzaban y terminaban del mismo modo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntaba el médico con voz monocorde al inicio.

— Emma Swan — respondía de inmediato.

Aquella respuesta siempre iba seguida de un suspiro por parte del médico y una mirada de reproche hacia la mujer rubia.

— Caroline Jones — rectificaba ella a regañadientes.

— ¿A qué te dedicabas antes del accidente? — continuaba él tras sentirse un poco satisfecho porque la mujer había corregido su nombre.

— Era periodista — contestaba porque era lo que debía responder y no porque lo supiera.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? — instaba el psicólogo con esperanzas de que algo hubiera mejorado desde la última sesión.

— En absoluto — admitía ella con un hilo de voz.

Después llegaban las preguntas sobre sus sueños y el hombre que aparecía en ellas. Cuál era su nombre, cómo era físicamente y si se parecía a algún familiar lejano o persona que hubiera conocido en el pasado. Emma negaba con la cabeza. Tenía algunos recuerdos de él al despertar pero eran sensaciones que no lograba describir con palabras. El sentimiento de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, la calidez de unos brazos que la rodeaban y el ligero tacto de unos labios sobre su frente justo antes de que sonara el despertador cada mañana. Pensó en contarle todo aquello al psicólogo pero pronto descubrió que habría sido una terrible idea. Jamás la creería y aquellas insufribles sesiones se alargarían hasta el infinito. Por ese motivo comenzaría a mentirle a partir del lunes. Le diría su supuesto nombre correctamente desde el principio y le aseguraría que los sueños ya comenzaban a desaparecer. Para evitar que la gente continuara insistiendo en su enfermedad, se presentaría a todos como Caroline Jones y dejaría el nombre de Emma Swan para el hombre que la acompañaba por las noches. Al fin y al cabo, él era el único que lo pronunciaba con absoluta devoción.

Dos calles más abajo, el semáforo cambió de color y un hombre de cabello oscuro cruzó la calle acompañado por su hija de seis años. La pequeña dormía profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre, quién la protegía cómo si el peligro se hallara oculto detrás de cada esquina. Se debía a un hábito adquirido por su profesión. Ser policía le había enseñado que nunca se estaba seguro en ningún lado. Al menos eso es lo que el oficial Rogers quería pensar, en lugar de admitir que la pérdida de su esposa y su hermano se habían convertido en motivos suficientes para ser especialmente protector con aquellas personas que le importaban. Jamás se perdonó que la misión especial en la que se encontraba inmerso hacía tres años fallara y sus seres más queridos sufrieran las consecuencias. Desde aquel fatídico día ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir o luchar, excepto la niña de ojos verdes que dormía sobre él.

— Tengo frío — susurró la pequeña con los ojos todavía cerrados.

— Ya lo sé, princesa — murmuró el oficial mientras la cubría mejor con los brazos — enseguida estaremos en casa.

— ¿Seguiremos leyendo el libro? — preguntó la niña al tiempo que abría un poco los ojos.

— Leeremos un rato antes de acostarte — prometió dándole un beso en el pelo.

Desde que el libro de cuentos llegó a sus vidas, padre e hija no habían dejado de leer unas cuántas páginas cada noche. Había algo en aquel volumen que le tenía completamente obsesionado aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de la pequeña. Para ella, aquello solo era un libro que contenía historias infantiles pero él sentía que un secreto se escondía entre sus páginas. Cuando Leia se dormía, continuaba hojeando el libro durante horas y, especialmente, la página 153 y la imagen que se hallaba en la 154. Un nombre "Emma" y la ilustración de una mujer rubia le perseguían desde hacía días. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a alguien que sentía cierta conexión con un libro para niños? ¿Quién podría entender que él prácticamente se había enamorado a primera vista de una mujer dibujada en un cuento? Sabía que todo aquello era una locura y aun así no conseguía librarse del presentimiento de que ambos se conocían.

El oficial comenzó a subir la calle en dirección a casa mientras Emma seguía bajando por la misma acera en dirección a ninguna parte. De repente sus miradas se unieron y el tiempo se detuvo alrededor de ambos. En la cabeza del hombre surgió una frase que no se atrevió a pronunciar en voz alta: «Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas? Durante todo el tiempo que yo te busqué».


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Emma contuvo el aliento mientras sus ojos observaban al hombre que tenía delante. Definitivamente, tendría que mentir mucho el lunes cuando volviera a la consulta del psicólogo, porque nadie iba a creer que el hombre de sus sueños se hubiera materializado como por arte de magia delante de ella. Él también parecía confuso y, por un instante, Emma pensó que se detendría. No fue así. Continuó caminando con la niña, la cual clavó sus grandes ojos azules en Emma. La mujer parpadeó varias veces seguidas tratando de buscar a la pequeña entre sus recuerdos nocturnos pero no la encontró. A pesar de ello, su rostro le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Rogers avanzaba despacio al mismo tiempo que buscaba una excusa para hablar con aquella desconocida que, sin embargo, él sentía conocer desde siempre. Estaba seguro de que se llamaba Emma. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que ponía en el libro. Se giró con disimulo para volver a mirarla y observó que la mujer escribía algo en su móvil con rapidez. Parecía que sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado táctil.

— Disculpa — Emma alzó la cabeza y pareció sorprenderse al ver que él se había detenido — ¿Podría indicarme dónde se encuentra esta calle? — la mujer le tendió el móvil para mostrarle la ubicación que buscaba.

Rogers alzó una ceja. Sin duda parecía que la calle hubiera sido escogida de manera premeditada pues no se hallaba demasiado lejos, pero tampoco era sencillo señalar su posición desde aquel lugar.

— Creo que será más fácil si la acompaño hasta allí — los ojos de Emma centellearon cuando escuchó aquellas palabras pero trató de mantener un tono cortés.

— No quiero molestarle — dijo titubeante — He tratado de seguir las indicaciones de la aplicación móvil pero soy un absoluto desastre — suspiró.

— No es molestia. La calle no está demasiado lejos y además tengo que comprar algo en una tienda cercana — Rogers sonrió y el corazón de Emma dio un vuelco. Sin duda se trataba del hombre que había visto en sus sueños desde el accidente.

— Gracias — susurró mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Emprendieron juntos el camino hacia la dirección que Emma había tecleado minutos antes. No sabía que haría al llegar, pues se trataba del lugar en el que se encontraba un hotel en el que no tenía ninguna reserva ni pensaba quedarse. Solo había planeado esa excusa para pasar un rato al lado del hombre misterioso que la cuidaba mientras dormía.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — la voz de la niña la sobresaltó.

— Caroline Jones — respondió sin atreverse a decir el otro nombre.

Observó de reojo al hombre que parecía decepcionado con la respuesta. ¿Esperaba que dijera "Emma"? La mujer negó con la cabeza. No podía creer que su imaginación estuviera llegando tan lejos, pero realmente podía percibir como una sombra oscurecía su rostro.

Rogers suspiró. No era ella. Tal vez el autor del libro se había inspirado en aquella mujer o se trataba de una mera coincidencia. Se sintió idiota de repente por haber pensado que un personaje de cuento podía ser capaz de escapar de las páginas de un libro y presentarse ante él en carne y hueso.

— ¿Conoces a Henry Mills? — preguntó en un intento de recuperar la esperanza.

— No… ¿Quién es? — Emma lo miró de reojo.

— Da igual, no importa — contestó el oficial con resignación.

Emma trató de recuperar el nombre de Henry Mills entre los recuerdos fragmentados de su memoria. Estaba prácticamente segura de que había leído o escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte. En la cubierta de un libro. Dos semanas antes.

— ¿Te refieres al escritor? — preguntó con inseguridad.

Rogers sintió como la emoción que había perdido hacía apenas unos instantes volvía a instalarse en su garganta con fuerza.

— Exacto, ¿lo conoces?

Las palabras salían atropelladamente de sus labios, por lo que intentó relajarse. Lo último que deseaba es que la mujer lo viera como un loco. Sin embargo estaba tan seguro de que era ella, su Emma, que le resultaba prácticamente imposible mantener la calma.

— No. Solo he visto su nombre escrito en la portada de un libro.

El oficial clavó la mirada en los adoquines del pavimento mientras caminaban. No quería perder la esperanza todavía. ¿Y si el libro solo era una señal que le había conducido hasta ella? Tal vez Henry no se había inspirado en esa mujer para escribir su novela pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella. Parecía que había estado durante siglos sumergido en el fondo del mar y con su presencia, al fin, podía volver a respirar.

— ¿Debería conocerlo?

La voz de Emma rompió la línea de sus pensamientos y alzó la mirada. Mantuvo la vista al frente pues sabía que si miraba aquellos ojos verdes no sería capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se quedaría admirándolos durante horas, flotando sobre el océano en calma.

— No…solo era curiosidad. Es mi escritor favorito, bueno el escritor favorito de mi hija — Aclaró — Escribe cuentos infantiles.

— Mañana vamos a verlo en una tienda — las palabras de la niña delataron las intenciones del hombre. Si Emma le hubiera dicho que conocía a Henry, la habría invitado a la presentación que el escritor iba a realizar de su nuevo libro en un conocido centro comercial de la ciudad.

El destino que Emma había señalado en su móvil se encontraba a unos diez minutos, por lo que necesitaba encontrar rápidamente una excusa para volver a velos.

— Podría acompañaros mañana y así conozco al autor. Si tanto os gusta debe ser muy bueno.

— Es el mejor del mundo entero — declaró Leia con total convicción mientras bajaba de los brazos del oficial.

Sin previo aviso, la niña cogió la mano de Emma con fuerza. Rogers la riñó por su atrevimiento pero ella no logró distinguir las palabras con claridad. El tacto de la niña le produjo un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo de parte a parte mientras una serie de imágenes se proyectaban en su cabeza como una película: una planta enorme de judías, un barco pirata, una daga, una espada con dos nombres que no conseguía leer, un libro. Intentó coger el libro pero el desvanecimiento la alcanzó primero. Emma perdió el sentido en medio de la calle ante los gritos desesperados del oficial.


End file.
